Found
by Kiley S. Snape
Summary: I, Hermione Granger, had gotten lost in the Forbidden Forest, and instead of finding Death, I found someone who should have been dead for over a year, but here he was staring at me with amber eyes.


Found

by Kiley S. Jensen

"You, Hermione Granger- are a fool!" I mumbled under my breath; I was deep within the Forbidden Forest, and to make matters worse- it was the night of the full moon. What had landed me here was Ron and I fighting...again, and in my overwhelming rush of emotions I had ran, and kept doing so until I realized I was lost. I jumped at every rustle in the bushes, every snap of a twig, and my heart raced in fear. I listened with terror-filled anticipation for the beautiful, lethal sound of a werewolf's howl. I shivered from the chill that permeated through the hazy night air, the chill running its needle-tipped claws down the length of my spine. I looked around warily, scanning the thick treeline for the slightest detection of a massive beast hunched on all fours. But again, I saw nothing, except for the silver-grey cloud of my breath before it mingled with the hanging air and vanished.

A low growl rumbled through the darkness, and two silver eyes appeared from behind a tree in front of me. The werewolf took its time stalking me, it crept in slow lazy circles around me; each circle getting closer and closer. The wolf would pause and sniff the air, and let out a growl filled with anticipation for the feast to come. It must have reveled in the frantic beating of my heart, and suddenly- we were face to face. I trembled violently, threatening to crumble and fall, as the werewolf drew its lips back in a snarl and revealed sharp, blood stained teeth. I closed my eyes, desperate to escape the malicious gaze; I turned my head away and inadvertently exposed my neck to the ravenous teeth.

From behind me, a deeper growl shook the still air. My eyes snapped open and over my shoulder I saw another werewolf approaching. My racing blood went cold and froze; I knew that werewolf...somehow. His amber eyes glowed in the light of the full moon that was high in the star-painted sky. His eyes never wavered its dark, venomous glare at the werewolf whose hot breath crashed against my hyper-sensitive skin. The amber-eyed werewolf slunk in front of me, creating more distance between the first werewolf; my knees caved and I fell to the ground. The silver-eyed werewolf charged to get its teeth in my flesh and drag me away, but it was stopped when he crouched over me- showing that it was willing and ready to fight for me. The silver-eyed werewolf took a daring step forward; my protector's reaction was a deafening bellow. The monster looked at me, the insatiable desire to rip apart my flesh and greedily drink my blood apparent. With great reluctance, he turned and melted back into the shadows.

My hysterical sob of relief cut through the air; my tears, ones of repressed terror exploded out of me and ones of relief of being alive poured down my face. I sobbed and whimpered, and I looked up and saw my savior facing me. I gave him a watery smile and whimpered, "Remus...how?" He lowered his large head and whined softly; he peeked up at me with broken, ashamed eyes. I rose unsteadily to my feet and slowly walked towards him. Soon, my face was centimeters from his; I pressed my forehead against his large nose and smiled faintly when he inhaled my scent and nuzzled his snout against my face. Instinctively, my hands came up and tangled themselves in his thick, coarse fur; my arms embraced him fiercely by the neck, and my tears slid off his fur. He rubbed his head soothingly against the side of mine, and let out a soft whimper. "How is it possible?" I exclaimed tremulously. I pressed my head against his even harder to prove to myself that he was real. This changed everything, Teddy would have a father, Harry wouldn't be a lost soul, and...the man I love would be around to love and care for his son. His coarse fur was comforting, yet I had no reason as to why; I clung to him with desperation and softly pleaded, "Remus, please don-don't leave. Come back with me." Remus recoiled and tried to escape, but I refused to let that happen; he whined and squirmed, trying to get away and not hurt me at the same time until he stopped and looked at me with searching eyes. "You need to come home, Harry needs you- and not just him, but Teddy. Your son needs you here." I whispered into his ear. I yelped in surprise when Remus suddenly wrapped his arms around me, taking great care not to cut into my skin with his claws.

Cradling my body, he sprinted through the Forbidden Forest; his strides long and smooth, the air whipped about me in delighted screams. I clung to him and couldn't help but release a bubbling laugh. Hogwarts came into view, and three figures raced to meet us; Remus slowed and came to a stop, and then carefully set me back on my feet.

"Hermione! Get away before it bites you!" Ron bellowed, he trained his wand on Remus, who let out a deep, threatening growl.

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed, stepping in front of Remus so that Ron would lower his wand; I held a hand out to stop all of them. "It's all right, Mooney, I won't let them hurt you." I murmured softly over my shoulder to the still rumbling werewolf.

"What did you say?" Harry asked sharply.

"Harry, it's Remus," I slowly stepped aside and put a hand on Remus' high shoulder and ran my fingers through his fur.

"Hermione, Remus di-"

"-Harry! Look into his eyes and you tell me that this isn't Remus!" I shouted; I held my breath as Harry, Minerva (who had oddly remained silent), and Ron walked up to us. Remus growled when Ron tried to pull me away from him; I shrieked in surprise when Remus' arms shot out and drew me close to him. "Remus, I am all right- he isn't going to hurt me," I assured him. Harry stared at Remus, and when he looked into Remus' eyes- his face paled violently.

"R-Remus?" he stammered, his green eyes wildly searching Remus' amber ones.

Remus tensed and began to panic; he shoved me away and began to sprint back to the Forbidden Forest. He ignored Harry and Minerva's cries; I jerked away from Ron, who had latched onto me, and ran after him. "Remus, come back!" I yelled after him, but my cry was to no avail; only one thing came to mind...something I had done in my third year that almost got Harry and I killed. I cupped my hands around my mouth and howled. My howl echoed through the silent grounds of Hogwarts, and sent thrilling chills up my spine. The reaction was instantaneous; Remus lurched to a stop, his claws dug into the soil, and he threw his head back and howled in reply. He turned back to face me, stalking towards me; his amber eyes alight with a gentle flame.

"Hermione, RUN!"

But I didn't, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, he never has...I never took my eyes off Remus' approaching figure. He stopped only inches away from me, his lips were drawn back in a slight snarl...gently taking in my scent. "Remus," I whispered, my voice shaking. Remus dipped his head down, his hot breath crashed against my skin. I felt his teeth just barely touching my skin; my heart thundered frantically underneath my skin, and my breath was stuck in my throat. The teeth pressed more insistent against my hyper-sensitive skin, and I gently murmured, "Remus, no." The teeth were gone, and Remus whined softly, the sound resonating deep from his chest. "See?" I asked faintly, "Don't you see that he won't hurt anyone?" I knelt down and pulled Remus down with me. His head rested on my lap, and his eyes were heavy with fatigue. "Rest for a while, Remus- I will be right here." I murmured and rubbed slow circles behind his ears; the fur there was softer than the rest of his coat, Remus closed his eyes and rumbled in content. "You all can go, nothing will happen to me with Remus here," I continued to rub Remus' ears, and smiled down at him. The three left, and I could feel Ron casting withering glances over his shoulder. I sighed, I had reached the point beyond exhaustion- my adrenaline rush was completely gone. I leaned against Remus' frame; his scent of something distinctly wolf enveloped me. I was gently lulled to sleep by that and Remus' slow, smooth breathing...never had I felt more protected than in the arms of the man I was in love with.

"Hermione." My eyes fluttered open, and my sleep-laced mind stirred; I looked around and knew that I was still out on Hogwarts' grounds with Remus. I turned to look around and found the source of whom had spoken my name, Remus. "Hermione, are you all right?" he gazed intently into my eyes, the action slightly unnerved me. He brushed a strand of my hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear, and not once did his eyes ever waver from mine.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, confused. Did he not remember what happened last night? How he had saved me from death, or becoming a werewolf like him? I looked deeper into his eyes, searching for the slightest recollections of last night, but found none. "Remus...do you remember what happened last night?"

His shoulders slouched in defeat, his head dropped into his hands. "I- I...remember...only glimpses," he explained, clearly frustrated, "I smelled you in the Forest...your scent oozing with fear...I followed it- there was another! Hermione, he could have bitten you!" he grabbed me by the shoulders fiercely.

"But he didn't, Remus. You saved me," I replied, I reached up and pulled his hands away from my shoulders, but kept them in my grasp. "You _saved_ me, Remus."

"Hermione, it wasn't just that werewolf that could have bitten you! I was just as dangerous as him. I could have passed my curse to you," he groaned.

"Remus, you are not cursed; you a werewolf, that only makes you different than the man you are one night a month." I spoke and moved closer to him.

Remus moved back and moaned, "Hermione, I didn't have any of my potion to take- and with Severus and gone, I had no one that could make it for me."

"I will make it for you! Remus, why do you desperately seek solitude?" I reached out to him and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Remus, listen to me. Yes, Moony, is a part of you, but the wolf is not lurking in your shadow!" I explained with conviction, "You are not a evil soul- you don't spill blood, you save it."

He scoffed, "Name one person I have saved."

"Me, in my fifth year, when we had gone to the Ministry to rescue Sirius. I remember Dolohov cursing me, and more than ready to finish the job, but you dueled him and brought me to Madam Pomfrey yourself. I witnessed you saving countless others in the Final Battle; you have done nothing but preserve life." I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist; I ignored his attempts to escape my hold, and did not relinquish. I pressed my forehead between his shoulder blades, "You fought so that your son could live in world without fear of darkness," my lips whispered the words against his skin. A shiver ran down his spine as my whisper crashed against him, "No one will hate you for living."

He sagged against me and mumbled, "But who could ever love a monster?"

"Someone who has never seen you as a monster," I answered cryptically. I wanted nothing more than to tell him that such a person was right here with him, but I knew I couldn't. If I told Remus how I felt- I would lose everything I fought for last night, for Teddy to have his father. I released with great reluctance, "Remus, do you want to see Teddy?" I asked him. Teddy was currently with his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks; however, I had taken him in as my own son and he lived with me in my flat in London.

"How do I greet my son, who has gone three-almost four years without me?"

"It will be all right, Remus, I will be with you every step of the way." I assured him and took him by the hand; I pictured Andromeda's house and we Apparated away with a loud _crack_.

"Hermione, is that you? You are here earl-Remus?" Andromeda gasped, her free hand flying up to her mouth.

"Hello, Andromeda," Remus greeted her awkwardly and looked down at his feet, obviously ashamed. What he did not expect was for her to rush forward and wrap her arms around him and sob in relief.

"Thank the heavens you are all right!"

"Mimee, who dat?" Teddy asked as he looked at Remus warily from his perch on Andromeda's hip.

I took him into my arms and gave him a smile, "Teddy, this is your daddy," I explained.

"But Mimee, my daddy is in heaven with Mummy."

Tears fell from Remus' eyes and he looked at Teddy with a bittersweet smile on his lips. "No, Teddy, I am right here," his voice cracked as he started to cry even harder, "I'm right here and I am not going anywhere." He reached out and I handed Teddy to him; Teddy looked at him for a long time, and then cupped Remus' face with his small hands.

"You like my daddy in the pictures Mimee has, are you really my daddy?" Teddy asked, looking up at remus with such a bright hope in his eyes. Remus could only nod his head and hold Teddy closer to him. Remus' relief was tangible and a whole-hearted smile lit up his face. My heart melted at the sight and I looked at Andromeda and saw that she was crying. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and returned my attention to the sight of the two people who held my heart. Tears of joy sprouted and fell from my eyes and I smiled at the two Lupin boys. "Mimee, are we takin' Daddy home wiff us?" Teddy asked me.

"Of course, we are." I took Remus' hand in mine once more and Disapparated the three of us to my flat.

Later that night, after I put Teddy in bed, Remus and I sat on the couch in my living room. "Hermione, why doesn't Teddy live with Andromeda?"

I nervously chewed on my bottom lip as I thought of what to say. How could I tell him that I all but adopted Teddy because he reminded me so much of him- the man I was in love with, and I wanted to make sure he knew how amazing his parents were? His amber eyes made my skin crawl, but I could not find it in me to look away. "I felt...guilty- ashamed." I admitted faintly.

"Why?"

"We were supposed to make sure no one else died...to keep everyone safe, but so many died that shouldn't have...Fred, Lavender, Colin, Professor Snape, and-" my throat cracked and my eyes burned, "-Tonks...you. You are all Harry has left to remember his parents by, and he was already a mess when Sirius died. When you were gone, something was taken from Harry," I paused to brush away my tears, "He's so different, Remus- we all are." I finished faintly; my head dropped and I stifled my sobs with my hand. My eyes overflowed with the tears of pent up pain and confusion.

Strong arms pulled me to Remus and I buried my face in his chest. Calm hands brushed against my flushed skin and I breathed in the scents of parchment and freshly mown grass. "We all couldn't believe you were gone, and it was so hard to explain to Teddy," I mumbled into his threadbare shirt, "I took Teddy so that I could remind him of the heroes his parents were, how they died to save him."

"Hermione, thank you," Remus whispered into my unruly hair, and his arms tightened around me. His chest started to shake with his sobs; I felt his tears fall into my hair, and we held each other as our two broken souls began to heal.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of someone pounding on my flat door, while discovering that Remus and I had fall asleep in each others arms on the couch. I carefully slid out of his comforting arms and answered the door. "Ron, what are you doing here?" I asked, all fatigue gone.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Ron sighed, already frustrated for some reason, "Can I come in?"

"Remus and Teddy are asleep, another time?"

"No- now," Ron tugged on my hand and pulled me out into the hallway. He ignored my subtle attempts to draw my hand away and his face grew stern. "Hermione, what's going?"

"I am not following you, Ron, can we please do this another time?" I looked back and saw that where Remus was laying on the couch was empty, he was awake...bother.

"I want to know why you acted the way you did the other night- why was Remus so protective of you?"

"Ron, you are getting things completely out of proportion. Nothing is going on between Remus and I-" I began to explain, and tried to keep my swiftly rising aggravation at bay.

"-Then why do you take of Teddy, huh? What made you feel obligated? If I didn't know any better, I would say you love remus." My face paled, Ron knew, and if Ron figured it out- then Remus surely knew who my affections laid with. "You do, don't you? Bloody hell, Hermione, you're supposed to love me, I'm your boyfriend!" he shouted.

"Ron," my voice cracked, as I whispered tremulously, "Don't do this." I fought back tears, and added faintly, "I didn't ever want you to know- I never..."

"Look how well that worked out for you! Job well done, Hermione!" Ron took me roughly by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"Ron, you're hurting me!" I whimpered. Suddenly, I was pulled away from Ron, and I found myself behind Remus. Remus growled at Ron; who returned the growl and a glare of utmost contempt and tried to pull me away.

"Don't touch her like that!" Remus snarled.

"Protecting your girlfriend, Remus? I have had enough; have a nice life, Hermione!" Ron spat and Disapparated.

Remus turned around, and gently cupped my tear-stained face, "This way," he murmured, and guided us back into my flat and shut the door. "Hermione, say something," he beseeched, but I could only manage incoherent, blubbering sobs and stammers.

"Mimee, why you crying?" Teddy's sleepy voice came from his bedroom doorway.

"She's just a little upset, Teddy, she will be all right," Remus explained, and tilted my head so that my eyes met his. "Hermione," he whispered, "I am so sorry." His amber eyes filled with even more guilt than I had ever seen, and he finished, "I never want you to be hurt like that on my part."

I blushed and looked away, but Remus moved that met once more. Did he know how tantalising, and torturesome this was? The only thought racing through my mind was all I needed to do was lean forward, and our lips would meet. Thinking back on when my feelings began, I found it hard to feel something so strong for one person, but then again, he was not just one person. The reason I never had the courage to even allude to my love for him was because he was once my professor...And that, that was the true reason why I never told anyone he was a werewolf; I couldn't bear the thought of him being condemned a pariah. He was an honorable, selfless man that deserved a life; another reason why I never blamed him for what happened the night Harry and I saved Sirius and Buckbeak. "I am going to get changed and freshen up," I mumbled, and begrudgingly pulled away from Remus' embrace.

As I changed, I heard Teddy talk with Remus and after hearing my names passed between them multiple times, I stopped moving and listened. "...she cries in her sweep- she say your name a lot," Teddy explained, "I don't like Ron."

"Teddy, you shouldn't talk about someone like that.'

"But Daddy- Ron make my Mimee cry!" Teddy exclaimed indignantly.

Remus was silent for spell, and I could too easily imagine his beautiful face lost in thought. "Do you know...why?"

"Because Mimee miss you and want to make things better- pwus she wish people were nicer to Sev'rus 'fore he die. Ron get mad at Mimee and I don't like him," Teddy answered, his annoyance quite apparent. He sighed and said, "Daddy, I think my Mimee love you."

I came out of my room and pulled Teddy into my arms, hiding my face in neck in an attempt to conceal my blush. Teddy wrapped his small arms about my neck and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Teddy," I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mimee," he replied without hesitation. Over Teddy's shoulder, I saw Remus watching us with a heart-stopping smile on his face. Somehow, my love for him grew a tenfold right then, and I wished I had the courage my House was so well known for to tell him. Why was it so difficult to say three, one syllable words? Remus' amber eyes met my brown and a spark lit, a comforting flame grew and embraced my soul.

Three months had passed since the morning Ron left me; Remus, after much arguing between us, agreed to live with Teddy and I- which made me almost implode with joy. Teddy was the happiest I had ever seen him; he spent every possible moment with his father, reforming their bond that desperately needed repairing. Then one morning, the worst thing that could possibly happen to our utopia arrived- the Daily Prophet.

_**The Big Bad Wolf and Golden Trio Heroine Love Affair?**_

_According to reliable sources, my faithful readers, a torrid love affair has been going on under our very noses! Known werewolf, Remus J, Lupin, and Hermione Granger are together and currently living together, raising Remus' son, Teddy...his son from his deceased wife, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. The public is in an uproar at the eighteen and half year age gap, and the starting point to this strange union. Many of you wonder just how early did Lupin manage to sink his __**teeth**__ into the young war heroine, as you well know he was one of her professor at Hogwarts in her Third Year. Headmistress McGonagall refused to give comment, for fear of letting the truth slip out; however, I have an even better source, readers! I have interviewed the heartbroken, ex-lover of Miss Granger! _

"_They were together before our relationship was over- I always thought it was strange that Hermione took Teddy in after the war...she never explained why, but now I know." confesses Ronald Weasley, awarded war hero, as he struggles to fight back the tears, "I feel bad for Tonks, she died believing that she was the only woman to Remus..." _

_For more of Ronald's heart wrenching interview, see page 11. In closing, readers, I ask you this- how could they? Until the next update on the Big Bad Wolf and his Little Red Riding Hood! _

I let out a snarling screech of fury and the Daily Prophet burst into flames. I lunged to my feet and grabbed my wand, and stormed to my Floo.

"Hermio-" Remus grabbed a hold of my hand, and tried to stop me.

But he was too late, "-The Burrow!" I exclaimed, and the two of us travelled through the Floo to the home of the man who was about to be on the receiving end of my wrath. After landing, I thundered to the kitchen and found the Weasley family and Harry sitting around the table. "RONALD WEASLEY!" I screamed and lunged at him; I punched at any part of him within my reach, more enraged at the sight of him than before. "HOW DARE YOU!" I felt the tender skin on my knuckles split, but I didn't care.

"Hermione, stop you're going to kill him!" Harry shouted,

Strong arms lifted me off Ron and Remus murmured, "Hermione, stop." I struggled against his hold, eager to continue pummeling Ron's face until it was beaten in, and looked similar to mince meat.

"Look who dared to show their faces," Ron sneered, slowly getting back on his feet; his lip was severely split, and his face was already showing signs of bruising. "Tell me, Lupin, what was it like shagging two women fifteen and eighteen years your junior?"

I let out an unearthly scream and lunged at Ron; however, when I could not escape Remus' hold, I drew my wand. I hit Ron with the same spell I used on Marietta Edgecomb, only making the words in context with what I thought of Ron. Scintillating, purple welts formed across his face to spell out, '_Lying Bastard_'. My wand was quickly snatched from my hand before I resumed damage, but it was futile. I cast all the wandless Hexes, Jinxes, and Curses that I knew. "HOW DARE YOU LIE ABOUT REMUS! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU? YOU HAVE THE GALL TO DRAG NYMPHADORA'S MEMORY THROUGH THE MUD, ALONG WITH A FOUR YEAR OLD CHILD?" I bellowed, my body shaking violently with rage, "I HATE YOU, RONALD BLOODY BILIUS WEASLEY!"

Remus dragged me back to the Floo, taking us back home, and the sickening sight of Ron's angry face vanished. "Hermione, breathe, you are paler than a corpse. It's all right, we're home...sh," Remus gently stroked my hair and cradled me in his arms. He hooked an arm under my knees and carried me over to the sofa, "Hermione..." he murmured softly. At the tender way he spoke my name, the rage dissipated and was replaced with the ravenous betrayal. My vision clouded over with tears and gasping sobs fell from my clammy lips. I clung to Remus, and my tears began to stain his shirt. I faintly heard the sound of small footsteps, and then an equally small body climbed onto my lap. Teddy wrapped his arms around me, just as comforting as his father, and looked at me with the same amber eyes. Remus pulled the two of us closer, and I rested my head in the crook of his neck, and fell asleep to the lulling scent that was simply...Remus.

I awoke to the sensation of someone nuzzling their nose into my neck; my eyes fluttered, but remained closed, and I sighed softly. "Remus," whispered, still half asleep, and pulled myself closer to him. Arms wrapped around me and held me in a protective embrace; my eyes cracked open, and I was met with Remus' equally sleep-laced eyes. He smiled at me and rested his forehead against mine. "Good morning," I whispered.

"It is the best one I have awoken to in a long time."

I blushed fiercely at his words and felt Teddy start to stir in my arms. I looked down, a smile growing on my face, and Teddy opened his eyes. "Morning, Mimee," he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, Teddy, ready for breakfast?" I rose to my feet and kept him in my arms. I carried him into my kitchenette and placed him on the counter. I pulled out a big mixing bowl and wandlessly summoned the needed ingredients. Teddy peered into the bowl and squealed in delight. "Dad, Dad, Dad! Come see what Mimee makin'!"

Remus came into view, his hair was a tussled mess, and his clothes were wrinkled, but to me- he was perfect. He walked up to us, and inadvertently pressed his body against mine while he looked over my shoulder. I sighed breathlessly and leaned into him absentmindedly; over my shoulder, I saw him gazing at me with liquid amber eyes. "Chocolate chip pancakes?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"He has your chocolate addiction," I chortled and gave him a playful swat on his chest.

"Mimee, hurwee up! I'm hungry!" Teddy complained and crawled across the counter and clambered onto his father. "Dad, don't distwact Mimee, she needs to make me food," he scolded Remus and I couldn't help but laugh. I smiled as Teddy clumsily made his way onto Remus' shoulders; Remus held out his hands for Teddy to take, and Teddy eagerly did so. Remus gazed up with adoration at his beaming son, and wished that Teddy would never have to lose him again. As I flipped the pancakes, I suddenly felt lips pressed against my cheek. "I love you, Mimee," Teddy said with a crooked smile on his face.

"I love you more, Teddy," I replied, "Now come eat your breakfast."

"Mimee, was my mummy beeutiful?" Teddy asked as I put him down for his nap.

I sat on the edge of his bed, ran my fingers through his hair and replied, "She was one of the most beautiful women in the world, and one of the luckiest too."

"Why dat?"

"Because she had you and your father, and you were the most important person in the world to her. She loves you very much, and your father loves you and her more than anything." I smiled faintly and my eyes burned, threatening to tear up. I bent down and kissed his forehead softly, then slowly rose to my feet.

As I left the room, I just barely heard Teddy mumble, "Daddy loves you, and me...too, Mimee..." before he fell asleep. I looked back at him, and a smile grew on my face as I watched him nestle under the covers. I softly shut the door behind me, and suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Hot air crashed against my hyper-sensitive skin.

"Did I startle you?"

My uneasiness dissipated and I looked at Remus over my shoulder, "Only a little," I admitted sheepishly. I looked Remus over and saw the dark rings under his eyes were almost gone, and he didn't look like too little of butter scraped over too much bread. When my inspection reached his face, I found him staring vacantly into space. "Remus?" I asked softly.

He snapped out of his reverie and said, "Yes, Hermione?"

"A Knut for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing," he explained. He reached out and took my hand, his threaded his fingers with mine; he stepped closer and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I heard what you told Teddy about Dora," he murmured.

"I want him to know what a wonderful woman she was," I replied gently.

He smiled down at me, and I was sure I was going to melt into a puddle; he pulled me into his arms, and I was enveloped by the scents of freshly mown grass, parchment, and the faint remains of mint toothpaste. "I could never have dreamed of someone remotely as amazing as you to take care of my son," he murmured into my hair, "I don't know why you took him in, Hermione, but I will never be able to thank you enough." I said nothing, but I tightened my arms around him. We held into each other, two broken souls looking for comfort in each other.

"You don't need to thank me, Remus, I see Teddy as my own- I love him more than anything..." I trailed off and never broke the connections our eyes shared, I bent my head down and rested it on Remus' chest. One of Remus' hands slid down my arm, leaving goosebumps and delicious shivers in its wake, but when his hand reached my forearm- I could not hide my jerking reaction. Remus look at me, puzzled, and his thumb ran over the raised bumps that marred my flesh- as if he was trying to determine if they were really there.

With a cradling hand, Remus brought my arm up for closer inspection. When he found nothing, he muttered a Revealing Charm and his jaw visibly tightened and a deep growl resonated from his chest. My secret was revealed, and all I could do wa stare at the word carved into my arm. Remus tan ghosting fingers over the raised, pink skin and shook his head in disbelief, "Who?" he whispered.

"Bellatrix LeStrange."

His eyes pooled with guilt and his head dropped, "Hermione, you brave woman,.  
he whispered and brought my arm up to his lips. He gently kissed the scar, and there was no doubt that he could not have felt my thundering pulse racing beneath my skin. "Hermione-" he began, but he was stopped by a pounding knock on my flat's door.

Silently, I left his side and answered the door. "You!" I snarled between clenched teeth, and had to fight my instinct to kill the miserable excuse for a human being that was in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you happy with yourself, Hermione?" he grumbled.

"Of course, I am not happy- you bastard! You spread lies about Remus and Teddy!"

"Hermione, calm down, you don't want to wake up Teddy," Remus said as he came up behind me. He took me by the hand, flashed me a brief smile, before he returned his attention to Ron. "You shouldn't be here right now, Ronald."

"I came here to pick up my stuff."

Remus pulled me away from the door and beckoned Ron inside; when I tensed, Remus wrapped another arm around me. "It will be all right, Hermione," he whispered into my hair as he nuzzled his nose against my neck. I blushed when I heard him inhale deeply and let out a faint, contented sigh. I watched Ron shrink down his things; he refused to look in our direction, but I knew his angry mutterings were about us and I would feel the rage rolling off of him.

On the turn of a Sickle, Ron spun on his heel with his wand drawn. His eyes were bright with a cruel light and he snarled, "You took her away from me!"

"Ron, don't do this-" I began, my eyes wide with panic.

"-I did not take her," Remus said softly. He ducked as Ron flung a curse at him, and took a defensive stance in front of me. "Ronald, what took her away was you."

"Mimee, what going on?" Teddy appeared and he regarded Ron with wide, fearful eyes. I rushed over to him and plucked him off the floor.

"Ronald, you have your things, now leave," I ordered and held onto Teddy protectively; Ronald snarled at me and then stormed out. Teddy started to cry and I gently rocked him in my arms. "It's all right, Teddy, I've got you," I whispered soothingly. Teddy buried his face in my neck and clutched my clothes, his tears were hot against my skin, I hummed softly to him and Teddy's tears eased away.

"Hermione, I am-"

"Stop saying that you are sorry, Remus." I looked at him with tear-rimmed eyes, "Teddy, let's get you dressed- we are going to take Daddy to Diagon Alley for some new clothes," I said, quickly changing the subject and doing something that would get my mind off what happened that morning.

"Can we get ice cweam too?"

I smiled and chuckled, "Maybe, if Daddy is a good boy." Remus laughed and we began to get ready for our excursion.

An hour later, we were amongst the crowd of Diagon Alley, when people recognized us, whispers and stares would be a result. One of Remus' and my arms were down laden with bags and the other was holding Teddy's hands. "Remus, take Teddy ahead to Fortescue's, I want to pick some things up from Flourish and Blotts."

I rounded a corner, and my boys vanished from sight. I was passing in front of an alley, when a hand emerged from the darkness, and clamped over my mouth. I was pulled into the darkness by another hand, and in the darkness, I made out the exact pair of cold, silver eyes as the werewolf that tried to kill me the night I found Remus. My attempts to escape only made him laugh; he leaned in and inhaled my scent, then let out a rumbling growl of appreciation that turned my blood cold. "Thought your pup of a wolf could keep you away from me, beautiful? Let's see if he can find you before I get to have my fun," he mused darkly, and we disappeared.

I do not know how many days I had been in the cav my captor had brought me to, but I knew that I was going to die. There was no way for Remus to find me; I was left waiting for the full moon to rise so that I could finally escape the pain. My mind was going mad from lack of hydration and nutrition; my body was diminished to a canvas of scarlet-lipped cuts and bruises. I was not bound in any way, but it was futile to run; if I ran, it was only more entertainment for my captor. He would let me run until I thought I could escape, or chase me until my legs gave out, but he would never let me go. I searched the entire cave for my wand, but never found it.

"Why so sad, pet, do you realized your pup won't be able to save you this time?" my captor asked when he returned from wherever he had been.

I didn't try to argue, I refused to say Remus would come for me, that only gave him further satisfaction. "Why are you going this?" I croaked.

My captor grinned at his recollection and mused, "When I first got the scent of your blood, it was like none other. Your fear gave your blood a spice that cannot be reproduced any other way. I knew that you would have a taste better than any of my other meals; I was so close, so close to achieving my goal, but then the other child of the moon saved you. At first, I thought he wanted you for the same reason I did, but he didn't want to feast on your succulent flesh. No, instead he wanted to save you...he wanted nothing more than to protect you- and the wolf wanted the same as the human. I knew I could not fight him, so I waited for you; every day since then I searched for you, and found your scent strongest in the bookstore. And now, your savior isn't here to stop me from taking what should have been mine long ago."

My blood ran cold and I trembled violently at his feet. Oh Remus, why did I leave you and my little boy that day? I closed my eyes and prayed that when the time came, my death would be swift; however, with what I had endured at the hands of my tormentor, I knew my demise would be anything but. When I opened my eyes, my captor was gone. I limped to the mouth of the cave, and my heart went from its frantic beat to a screeching halt. There it was, the faint, full moon amid the rim day sky. I watched the sun fall behind distant mountains, and all my fear melted away. I was no longer afraid to die, no longer afraid of the fate that awaited me. I survived being tortured at the hands of Bellatrix LeStrange, and fought against Voldemort since I was eleven, and again survived.

A familiar, low growl snatched me away from my reverie. My captor, in his werewolf form, advanced towards me. He took his time, he knew that there was no need to rush- no one was going to be able to rescue me. He would pause to inhale my scent, his eyes shining in pleasure, and then would come a little closer. I held my head high, and when he was a breath's distance from me, I said, "I am not afraid of you." He growled, resembling warped laughter. A paw lashed out at me, and four, scarlet lines appeared on my thigh. I screamed and fell to the ground; I whimpered as I felt my blood coursing down my leg. Already my vision was going dark, and I knew I would soon lose consciousness. My captor dragged me into the cave, and I dimly made out the viscid, bloody trail I was leaving behind. When he stopped, I begged, "Please." But that wasn't what he wanted; he dug his claws into my flesh, and I howled in agony. my howl echoed through the cave and out in the surrounding forest.

Then, I heard it- a howl in response...a howl that I knew to be my Remus. My mind and heart reeled, and my captor let out a bellow of outrage. He tossed my limp body aside and went charging out to meet Remus. I heard snarls, and the heart-wrenching sound of tearing flesh. A crazed, agonized yelp, followed by a sickening crack rang in my ears. I struggled to keep my eyes open, and what I saw brought tears to my eyes. My Remus came into the cave, bloodied and his large amber eyes were alight with a feral flame. remus whimpered when he saw me, and he gently nuzzled his head against my bruised one.

"You found me," I croaked and I lifted a trembling hand up to cup his large werewolf head. my chest felt heavy, and I struggled to breathe; the last thing I recall was Remus howling and being lifted off the ground.

"Hermione," I faintly heard Remus call me out unconsciousness. His cool hand traced the swollen contours of my face, and the other hand held one of mine. "Hermione, you need to wake up," I could hear his voice more clearly, I could hear his beseechment, "Teddy needs you here, he can't lose another mother...I need you here with me. The day we went to Diagon Alley, I was trying to tell you something-" He cut himself off and sighed. "Hermione, I am in love with you, and I promise you that I will never stop," he proclaimed gently and cupped my face.

Life was breathed back into me, and the darkness faded away. I breathed deeply, and my eyes fluttered open. "I...lo-...you," I croaked. Remus' eyes filled with tears, and his hands tenderly cupped my face. "I...love...you," I repeated faintly. He smiled and caused my heart to falter its steady beating; Remus leaned forward and did what I had longed for him to do for over two years- he kissed me. His lips caressed mine with a tenderness that brought tears to my eyes; I poured all my love for him into the kiss, and I felt him sight against my lips. "You found...me," I murmured.

"Just like you found me, and Hermione...I will always find you."

Fin


End file.
